


Captain Plankton Roads

by JSS394



Category: Pirate Shenanigans - Fandom
Genre: Dating, Gay, LGBT, Love, M/M, Pirate Love, Pirate Shenanigans, Shenanigans, Shoot Ya Later, computer, date, kill, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Captain Plankton Roads

PIRATE SHENANIGANS 

Location: In front of a squared box with a screen   
Pirate: Captain Plankton Roads 

One night in a internet cafe at the stroke of twelve o’clock in the city of Perth, Captain Plankton Roads had based himself in front of a square screened box that had a form type page upon the screen. Plankton was told by the mysterious unidentified messenger to fill out the form. Before him he had on the right of him was his one wooden built crutches that helped him walk and his arm was connected into place with his black heavy weighted black metal contraption that was in the form of his arm that was equipped with a sharpened blade that was fitted on a angle on his arm between his wrist and elbow. He placed either of his hands before him above the squared screened box not knowing what to do next so, he turned his head to the left of him seeing a younger looking fellow was pressing his fingers down upon the keys, his eyes looked upon his squared screened box seeing the words where showing themselves each time the young fellow pressed down upon the rectangular lettered object before his hovering hands.

Once he had filled out his profile his hand removed themselves away from the screen just resting upon his red, light red long sleeved shirt that was held into place with his black/blue straps, one on either side. Then in an instant a beep sound popped up at the screen with a jumping symbol that startled him a little bit. He leant inwards towards the bright lit screen, he out of curiosity pressed down his index finger upon the enter button, the message then opened up and he began to read the words on the screen. . Plankton cringed at the thought of not knowing what this twas so, he slowly but, gradually typed back his response with his index finger only that took him longer than he thought it would. . Plankton removed his hands from the keys below but, before he could another message popped back up onto the screen this time he didn’t need to press anything all he had to do was read it and then reply to the message. The responded message said. . Plankton leaned back from his seat a bit getting slightly confused as to having a date on this squared screened box. So, his response was this. . Then the response came back to him. _. Plankton replied with a smile upon his face. . The person on the other end of the line responded with. . without thinking Plankton replied with. ._

_At a delayed time of seven thirty seeing Plankton had no sense of time he arrived at the unknown location to where he thought that the person told him where to meet. Plankton looked a bit nervous as he hobbled around on one strapped up gold leather contraption that held his right leg also together in one piece that moved like another persons leg while he walked he slipped his right hand into his pocket holding onto his pistol ready to shoot but, once he took his mind of it for a split second a hand from behind him breached his right shoulder startling him a little bit as he tightened the grip upon his right hand almost pulling out the pistol into view ready to shoot but, then he restricted his first intentions seeing a bloke was standing before him wearing a uniform that was in the form of a pirate just like him slightly concealing out his bionic type additions. So, his first response was. “ Are ye th' date? that I was speakin' too on th' squared screened box?”.He spoke with an arched brow. The man before him gave him a smile while he removed his right hand from the shoulder of Plankton. “Yes, that is I”. He spoke with truth seeing the expression upon Plankton’s face was unreadable to mention. Plankton was in complete disbelief of how he had placed himself into this situation. The man then decided to change the scene slightly with words. “You’re not a killer, right?”. Plankton then placed a smile upon his lips as he joked back but, it was in truth. “Actually, I am-“. Plankton began to laugh a little bit. Plankton revealed his pistol into view of the man before him. “-A killer”. He added. The man then instantly began to laugh in a joking manner as he too pulled out his fake prop of his gun into the direction of him also hearing everything between them had gotten silent all of a sudden while either of their arms stayed in one place before each other. The man then spoke out from the sharpened silence between them both. “I am the killer”. “No,-“. Plankton spoke narrowing his brows that formed ripples around his right eye that was marked red like a rash that could never be itched with an added darkened patch in the middle. “-I am the killer!”. His voice sounded slightly raised. “I’m the Killer! here”. The mans voiced raised up more higher towards Plankton. Plankton positioned his head slightly higher. “No, I’m the killer”. He raised in a deeper octave tone trying to get the point across. The man then took a step closer towards him. “I am the killer!-”. He voiced out more into a deeper tone trying to get his point across also. “- You could be my side kick!”. Plankton butted in but, the man changed words on him again. “I’m gonna kill you!”. He speaks in a calm manner hearing Plankton laugh but, then it became dead silent. “No, seriously. Run!”. He speaks into the direction of Plankton. Plankton nodded at him with a brief smile and practically sprinted as much as he could on one leg as far away from him as possible. The man relaxed his arm with wavering air out from his mouth feeling pleased that Plankton man didn’t shoot him knowing he bared bullets in his gun and he hadn’t._


End file.
